


No Such Thing

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema and Newton are okay at being people, Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Choices, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Earth, Flash Fic, Gen, Good and Evil, Human Behavior, Implied Relationships, Its personal philosophy anyway, Kinda?, Less than 300 words, People have to choose to be, Philosophy, Platonic Relationships, Relationships with choice, Superheros & Supervillains, Tbh I've been moving and this was all I could get my brain to come up with, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: There is a choice to make about how to behave. There are no heros and villains. Just people, who made choices.





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Superheros/Villains

There is no such thing as superheroes. There are people and deities who strive to see the good in others and maintain that karma. There is no such thing as supervillains, there are gods and humans who do not put effort into empathy. 

God was not a supervillain, she was God. Who did things for a plan she’d never share and never thought about the consequences her plans had on the beings she’d created. She would never change. But her intentions remained pure. 

Gabriel was not a villain. He was an angel who’d never seen what the other sides had to offer until after the apocalypse that wasn’t. Beelzebub was simply tired and a bit cranky. But not evil. They were stuck in the lives they were given and didn’t think to push against it until it was proven possible. 

And neither Crowley or Aziraphale or the Them or Anathema and Newt were superheros. They were people and deities who cared about the earth and humanity and its continuing existence. They were beings who saw what so many places and dimensions had to offer and decided those things were worth fighting for. Like all things, caring was a choice. Fighting was a choice. But it was one they have never regretted making. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
